Scaffold structures generally have a framework of horizontal scaffold members (horizontal members or horizontals) and vertical scaffold members (vertical members or verticals) which create a structure for supporting an elevated platform work area. The platform decking generally consists of scaffold boards, constructed of either metal or wood. OSHA requires all scaffold decks to include “toeboards.” Toeboards are boards that attach to the scaffold structure near the outer perimeter or edges of the work platform and function to keep materials from falling or rolling off the work platform. Toeboards can also be used to secure the platform deck to the scaffold frame.
The general practice is to use 2×4 or 2×6 lumber as toeboards. These wooden toeboards may be nailed to the platform or wired to the platform with tiewraps or bailing wire. As the work platform can vary in size, each platform requires toeboards to be cut to size on the job site, or that various standard sizes are kept in stock. Much scaffolding is exposed to weather. Due to weathering, wooden toeboards may be used several times, and then have to be discarded. Metal toeboards are available, such as metal boards that couple to a stub member or sleeve that attaches to a vertical scaffold member, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,830, hereby incorporated by reference.
Modular system scaffold systems (system scaffolds) are scaffold horizontal and vertical members that use interlocking or latching horizontal scaffold members and vertical scaffold members. Generally, the vertical scaffold members have a series of vertically spaced apart outwardly extending annular members, such as upstanding cups or rosettes, onto which a connector, located on the end of a horizontal scaffold member, will latch or lock onto. System scaffolds are designed for ease of assembly and disassembly. Various system scaffolds are available with different latching systems, such as pivoting latched end connectors (Excel Modular Scaffold (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,164), or Next Generation Scaffold Systems or Next Gen, U.S. patent publication 2014/0299413), wedging latch members (Safeway Scaffold Systems) (horizontal wedge, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,307) or pin lock or wedge lock systems (vertical wedge, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,463 and 5,961,240), intermitting twisting cups (Cuploc Systems, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,118), and others. The vertical members in system scaffolds are generally tubular shaped (for instance, round or square in cross section) and will have a series of spaced apart annular members fixed on and extending outwardly from the tubular member. Each tubular member will have a diameter (for a cylinder, the diameter is the diameter of the cylinder; for a square cross-sectional tubular member, the diameter would be the width of the cross-section). The annular members, such as rosettes with openings therethrough, or upstanding cups, are spaced apart on the vertical tubular member to allow flexibility in the height of attachment of the horizontal members (which attach or rest on the annular members). The vertical spacing varies from manufacturer to manufacturer and system to system. Consequently, a toeboard system that can be used on most system scaffolds is desired, as well as a toeboard system that could be used on tube and clamp scaffolds, where the horizontal scaffold members terminate in tube clamps at each end, and simply clamp onto a vertical scaffold member.